Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $192, 48, 12,$
Solution: Each term is a quarter of the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac14}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac14\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac14\,\curvearrowright}$ $192,$ $48,$ $12$ The next term is $12\cdot{\dfrac14}=3$.